Golden Sun 4 - Dimensional Eclipse
by ArkZ
Summary: Después de vencer en el Ojo de Apollo y detener el eclipse los problemas continúan. Un grupo de guerreros aparece para prevenir a todos. Sin embargo verdadera guerra ya había empezado y comienza a extenderse a otras fronteras ¿La alquimia puede no ser la única respuesta? La verdad esta en el conflicto entre dos mundos opuestos.
1. Intro - Eclipse Interminable

**Golden Sun 4 - Eclipse Dimensional**

Disclamer: La saga Golden Sun, así mismo como su trama original y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y Camelot Software Planing. Cada uno de los personajes originalmente creados para "GS 4 – Dimensional Eclipse" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (Osea la mayoría yo mero)

El argumento esta basado según los hechos después de Dark Dawn. Es recomendable jugar la saga antes.

Lo que van a leer es una muestra de lo que pueden encontrar durante gran parte de la historia, puede contener spoilers y contenido sensible no apto para niños. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Introducción – Matt – Eclipse interminable**

El cielo blanco brillante inundaba la cima del santuario. El artefacto legendario esperaba impaciente por ser activado, pero todavía no. Aun se libraba incesante una batalla allí abajo. El conflicto por el control del Ojo de Apollo, una arma alquímica de gran calibre creada por los ancestros, resultaba abrazador. Ambos bandos se negaban a ceder un paso, soltando hasta la ultima gota de sangre y sudor por vencer a su rival. Era una lucha por agotamiento, y estaba llegando a su fin.

Un joven heredero de uno de los guerreros mas conmemorados de la historia de Weyard era el único todavía firme de su grupo. Estaba de frente a una monstruosidad, un atentado contra la vida misma, que irradiaba oscuridad y muerte con cada respiración. Sus múltiples brazos y sus lúgubres alas de murciélago denotaban lo que ya no era hace unos instantes.. Una quimera creada a partir de una bestia y dos generales del imperio de Tuaparang sin duda representaba una gran amenaza en ese momento. No solo había liquidado con facilidad a los amigos de Matt, hijo de Hans. era lo único que se interponía entre él y la detención del eclipse que ya azotaba a la mitad del mundo. Tenia que hacer algo... lo que sea pero urgente.

Matt respiraba agitado, el sudor caía de su cara mezclado con sangre de una herida en su frente. La espada Sonne, larga y brillante como el sol, le pesaba entre sus manos. Había usado casi todas sus energías en la batalla previa contra Spatha y Cora.

\- Kgh ... gh ... Maldición ... gh.

Matt se apoyaba en su espada con una rodilla casi tocando el suelo. Mirando fijamente a su oponente que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Apretaba con fuerza sus dientes pensando cual seria la mejor estrategia para vencer a la quimera. Ya había probado toda clase de habilidades y tácticas de pelea que había aprendido en su viaje y entrenando con su padre pero nada parecía resultar. Esa cosa seguía de pie, y peor aun caminando por el santuario. El brazo superior derecho del monstruo alzó su espada preparando un nuevo golpe y la bajó con tal velocidad que Matt no pudo reaccionar.

\- 'Iaaaaaaagh!

Hubo un grito de dolor pero no era el de Matt. El tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe final que acabara con su vida. Al abrirlos, su piel se torno blanca y el corazón se le paralizó por un momento.

-Glug .. h .. kgh ... Aun ... Debes Luchar ... Matt ...

Terry se encontraba en medio de ambos sosteniendo su espada en el aire partida a la mitad. La espada ancha que antes pertenecía a Spatha cruzó sin dificultad la defensa impuesta por Terry, la herida se habría desde el hombro hasta la mitad de su pecho.

\- ¡Terry ... ¡TERRY!

Matt se paralizó al ver a su amigo herido de esa manera. Terry seguía parado allí en medio con su brazo en alto y le volvió a gritar a su compañero.

-Matt, no puedes morir... no..tu...

Una voz siniestra, horrorosamente acoplada entre las voces de Spatha, Cora y algo desconocido provenía de la garganta del demonio enfrente de ambos guerreros comenzó a sonar.

-Bah... otro desperdicio.

El monstruo apartó de un golpe Tarry con uno de sus brazos inferiores seguido por la mirada impotente de Matt. Varios metros a las espaldas del monstruo se encontraba Karis tendida en el suelo observando la misma tenebrosa imagen. Ella grito al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Terry arrojado por los aires. Se enfureció bastante. Apoyándose en su rodilla extendió sus dos manos hacia adelante apuntando al monstruo.

-Mal..maldito monstruo. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Terry.

-Karis! Karis detente! - Matt por alguna razón no podía moverse, su mente quería atacar a la quimera antes de que Karis la provoque, y la termine asesinando. Pero incluso su voz se tornaba cada vez mas apagada. Solo podía quedarse viendo como se desencadenaban los hechos.

-Ráfaga, Aliento... los libero.

Dos esferas luminosas de color purpura se desprendieron del cuerpo de Karis y comenzaron a girar en torno a sus manos.

Karis apenas veía con un ojo y el otro lo tenia cerrado por una herida durante la batalla el cual desprendía lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. La dos luces de los Djinn se fusionaron desprendiendo un aura verde cubriendo los brazos y espalda de Karis. Desde los bordes de su mano izquierda un haz de luz se abrió en vertical y una punta verde se formó apuntando al monstruo.

Las manos temblorosas se fueron separando. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás mientras apuntaba a la quimera con el izquierdo, dibujando así una flecha de color verde luminosa.

"Karis! No lo hagas, no lo ataques" gritaba Matt en su mente incapaz de mover un musculo.

-Atlanta, guía mi flecha. - Karis cerró los ojos y relajó completamente su mano derecha. La flecha salió disparada directamente hacia la quimera mientras aumentaba de tamaño con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

El demonio presintió el ataque y se giró en el ultimo segundo antes del impacto. Sujetó con dos de sus mano la flecha disparada por Karis con una facilidad inmutable. Sencillamente partió la flecha a la mitad ante una Karis sumamente sorprendida. La quimera se desplazó hacia ella a una velocidad casi imperceptible, sus garras se expandieron y con movimiento en horizontal las uso para atravesar el estómago de la chica. Matt sentía como perdía la cabeza de apoco, quiso gritar su nombre, gritarle su rabia al monstruo que acaba de cometer una doble atrocidad, pero el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos fijos lo obligaban a ver como caía el suelo el cuerpo de Karis como su fuera un saco inerte. Sus ojos purpura todavía calientes terminaron apuntando a un Matt desconcertado.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Solo queremos el equipo sombrío de la niña bestia. - Sin inmutarse mas por lo sucedido se dirigió hacia Sveta que se encontraba semi inconsciente en el suelo.

"Detente...detente ahora." gritaba Matt a sus adentros. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba retomar el control.

La quimera se detuvo frente a Sveta que con dificultad abría los ojos. La bestia la sujeto de su cabello y la alzó como si de una muñeca se tratase. Matt comenzó a caminar hacia la quimera para detenerlo a toda costa, quería evitar que asesinara a otro amigo más mientras arrastraba consigo su espada.

-Matt ...

-¡Sveta!...kgh...sueltala... ¡sueltala ahora! - Si voz apenas era audible incluso para él mismo.

Sintió como ya no podía seguir cargando con mas peso y soltó a Sonne. Luchando contra su propio cuerpo comenzó a correr hacia Sveta.

-No te necesito viva.

-No...¡NO!

El monstruo estiró hacia atrás su espada negra y coloco la punta sobre el pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Ella pudo sentir como el frío se del acero atravesaba su armadura y se expandía por todo el cuerpo. Su rostro giró hacia Matt y este pudo notar el miedo en su mirada, la manera en que derramaba lágrimas de desesperación.

-Matt ... assistance ... mi ... Matt.

-¡Sveta! ¡Sveta! - Él apresuró el paso lo mas que pudo. Quería golpear al monstruo para que la dejara en paz, que se fije en él y la suelte.

-Ayudame...Matt...Matt – Sveta cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Matt!

La hoja negra de Spatha se hundió en su pecho y salió completamente roja por el otro lado. Sus ojos le trasmitían la misma sensación punzante en su pecho, como si del mismo dolor de Sveta se tratara. Cayó al suelo como plomo sin dejar de mirar al demonio que tenia enfrente. Su visión de apoco se apagaba. La quimera soltó a Sveta y si fijó en Matt que continuaba arrastrándose a pesar de la parálisis en su alma y mente. La quimera se acercó hasta el joven guerrero para darle el golpe final. Matt ahora se encontraba en un mundo de oscuridad, arrastrándose hacia la nada pero a la vez hacia esa cosa que mató a sus amigos teniendo la voluntad de pelear a ciegas si era necesario.

-Matt.

La misma voz de hace unos segundos, Sveta seguía llamándolo. En su mente se formo el rostro de la chica bestia clamando su nombre, de la misma manera asustada de hace unos segundos.

-Matt ... ¡Matt!

Continuó arrastrándose hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino, pudo advertir unas pezuñas grandes y filosas paradas delante de él. Justo antes de sentir una segunda hoja atravesando su pecho todavía intacto, un grito de dolor llenó sus oidos.

\- ¡Maaaaaaaatt!

* * *

-¡Matt! ¿Matt estas bien?

Era la voz de Terry la que sonaba a un lado suyo. Matt abrió los ojos y se encontró boca arriba en una habitación. Miró a un costado y allí mismo a unos metros estaba Terry con cara pálida y mas atrás la puerta totalmente abierta por donde se asomaba la cabeza de Karis.

-¿Que..que suce...?

-Hey hey hey, contralto. Cuidado con.

Matt quería levantarse pero Terry lo detuvo limitándolo a quedarse sentado en la cama. Karis recogió el paño húmedo tirado y con la otra mano tocó la frente de Matt para comprobar su temperatura. Él no comprendía por que tanta preocupación. Karis suspiró agradecida.

-Al menos ya no hay fiebre.

-¿Estas segura? Para mi sigue igual de agitado...

\- ¿En la medicina entender nada bien?

Karis y Terry volvían a discutir como siempre hasta que ella la dio por finalizada casi de antemano pensando en su compañero en estado delicado.

-Habrás tenido alguna mala pesadilla. - Comentó Terry.

-¿Las hay de las buenas? - Respondió Matt un poco sarcástico por el leve dolor que permanecía aun en su cabeza. - ¿Pero que sucedió realmente? ¿Por que estoy en esta cama?

Terry y Karis se miraron unos segundos y dudaron. "¿Se le habrá olvidado?"

-Creo que el vórtice te afectó mucho. Tuvimos suerte de habernos alejado a tiempo.

-¿Un vórtice... psinergetico? - Matt no lucia muy convencido.

-Bueno... - Terry se detuvo.

Primero, antes de decir exactamente lo que pasó, debemos asegurarnos de estos realmente busque. - Interrumpió Karis mientra detenidamente los observaba los ojos de Matt como asegurarse de que estábamos totalmente lleno de gracia.

Matt parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces sin seguir entendiendo por que tanta preocupación por una pesadilla. Era consciente de que no era necesario preocuparse por cosas alejadas de la realidad.

-Estuviste agitándote mucho mientras dormías. Es mejor asegurarse.

Matt sintió que Karis había respondido a la pregunta en su mente. Se sintió extraño, creía que Karis no podía leer las mentes. Realmente no lo hacia, para ella Matt era prácticamente un libro abierto.

* * *

El aire cálido del verano entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación del castillo. La luz de la luna iluminaba parte de la habitación, donde estaba ubicada la cama en la que Sveta dormía hace unos momentos. Ella estaba tirada en el piso rodeada de sabanas tironeadas de con su frente empapada de sudor. Entre sus garras había tiras de telas rotas y sobre la cama estaba el resto, con unas grandes marcas de zarpas. Sveta miró hacia todos lado para luego caer en la realidad.

-Uff... uff... una pesadilla... - Se decía a si misma aun agitada. - Pero una pesadilla extraña.

En definitiva era un sueño muy por fuera de lo normal ya que no era ella misma dentro del, por lo que pudo recordar apenas, no era nada parecido a lo que hubiera experimentado antes. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de recuperar la calma. Alzó su mano hacia la cama buscando apoyarse y ponerse de pie.

No habían pasado mas de treinta segundos entre su grito y los golpes en la puerta que terminaron por abrirla rompiendo su delicada cerradura de metal. Un gran hombre bestia con apariencia de oso cargando una gran hacha en su espalda entró con una mirada bastante iracunda. Luego de dar una mirada rápida hacia toda la habitación se centró en Sveta acercándose de la misma manera fuerte y tosca con la que abrió la puerta.

-Mi reina... ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Sveta? - Dijo el hombre oso rodeándola con su grandes brazos sin llegar tocarla. Mientras se acercaba continuo con si inspección visual de la habitación.

-Descuida Barry, estoy bien. Tan solo fue un mal sueño. - Le contesto Sveta entre risas. Se reía debido a la cara de preocupación que tenia el oso pardo al entrar.

-Escuché su grito y creí que...- Barry era el lider de la guardia real y quien normalmente vigila de Sveta.

-No hay cuidado Barry. Lamento haberte asustado. - Se disculpó Sveta agachando la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto. Luego velozmente se subió a la cama otra vez tras un bostezo forzado para calmar a Barry, hizo un gesto de que se disponía para volver a dormir.

-Bueno, gracias por su consideración. Pero de todos, la guardia real debe estar para lo que usted necesite.

-Si, si, lo se... y gracias. Pero tan solo sufrí una pesadilla.

-Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla...

-No hay necesidad, Y..eh... Sveta buscando no sonar muy brusca le indicó que no había necesidad de que continúe en la habitación. No quería seguir procupandolo - Si no tiene mas que hacer puede volver a su puesto. La reina estará bien.

-Como usted ordene, espero que pueda dormir bien. - Respondió el oso mientras daba la vuelta en cuatro patas para salir de la habitación. Antes de cruzar la puerta giró su cabeza hacia su reina. - Ehh..

-¿Mmmh? ¿Sucede algo Barry? - Preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza. - Si es por la puerta no se preocupe, cualquier herrero puede ocuparse de eso mañana.

-No, no era eso realmente... Me preguntaba, el nombre que usted grito hace unos momentos. ¿Se trataba de Matt, el hijo de uno de los Guerreros de Tale?

-¡¿Eh?! - Sveta no se había dado cuenta de eso. Creyó que únicamente había lanzado un grito de auxilio o algo parecido. Al instante apartó la mirada al piso, y sin saber por que, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

Continuara...

* * *

Próximamente

Prólogo - Un destino cruel.

Espero que les haya gustado.

PD: Gracias por la ayuda en esta primera parte a mi Beta-Reader **_Noel the Mermaid._**


	2. Prólogo - Un destino cruel

**Golden Sun 4 – Dimensional Eclipse**

Disclamer: La saga Golden Sun, así mismo como su trama original y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y Camelot Software Planing. Cada uno de los personajes originalmente creados para "GS 4 – Dimensional Eclipse" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (Osea la mayoría yo mero)

El argumento esta basado según los hechos después de Dark Dawn. Es recomendable jugar la saga antes.

Lo que van a leer puede contener spoilers y contenido sensible no apto para niños. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Prologo – Un destino cruel**

La búsqueda de prisionero había empezado hace unas horas. Había tomado de improvisto a la patrulla tuaparia que la transportaba, no se trataba de alguien con quien confiarse, y lo demostró al dejar fuera de combate a todos sus captores. La reunión de generales tuaparios decidió por enviar al mas capacitado para ese tipo de tareas y como apoyo a un gran grupo de monstruos y bestias sedientas de sangre. Al ex prisionero lo querían vivo o muerto.

El fugitivo había conseguido esquivar a los monstruos que se movían siguiéndole la pista. Moverse por aquél bosque inundado de oscuridad hubiera sido difícil si no se hubiera criado precisamente allí. Conocía cada árbol, cada rama saliente, cada pozo y cada tronco caído, de manera que podía esconderse a tan solo unos pasos de unos demonios rastreadores sin llamar para nada la atención.

Pese a esto le costaba moverse con facilidad saltando de una rama a otra como haría normalmente .Sus túnicas estaban diseñadas para ocultarse de los monstruos pero no dejaban mucha movilidad, había corrido grandes distancias a pie, y no podía darse el gusto de quedarse escondido mucho tiempo con esos monstruos buscando intensamente. La capucha que llevaba evitaba que el brillo natural de vida en sus ojos humanos atrajera a los monstruos cercanos, tenia que ocultar su entidad todo lo que pudiera si no quería morir devorado por unos zombis. La herida en su lado izquierdo del torso complicaba las cosas, su cazador le había cortado muy profundo en la ultima pelea directa que tuvieron y al verse en desventaja no se le ocurrió mejor idea que escapar, y era bueno en eso.

"Por lo menos no hay luz de luna, ni siquiera un rastro de ella." Reflexionó un instante en el que se detuvo para recuperar el aliento un par de segundos.

"Mantenerse en la oscuridad no es tan malo, supongo."

Enfrentar al general tuapario en la entrada a aquellos bosques marchitos mas allá de las Cataratas del Fin del Mundo fue una mala idea... pero se interponía en su paso, tenia que apartarlo o no avanzaría, y una pelea de un par de minutos fue la única solución que encontró para escabullirse completamente entre los arboles detrás del tuapario. Él estaba esperando su llegada desde el principio, se reprochó por no haberlo previsto pero tenia el reloj en contra. Sus amigos estaban esperando en lo profundo del bosque, si no llegaba a tiempo ellos continuarían con el plan dejándolo atrás.

"No.. no... solo un poco mas... sigue avanzando" se motivaba a si mismo sujetándose de la herida. Con cada paso derramaba mas y mas sangre de su herida. Con suerte podría seguir trotando por unos diez minutos mas antes de que su cuerpo y mente colapsen. A bocanadas de aire largas continuó su camino hasta el punto de reunión.

Tenia que subir por una ultima colina hasta llegar al árbol mas alto de ese bosque. En una de sus mas anchas ramas su grupo debería estar aguardando por su llegada. Luego de atravesar la ultima pared densa de vegetación pudo ver la "escalera" de ramas y raíces le llevarían hasta allí arriba. Comprobó una ultima vez su herida para determinar si podía hacer un ultimo esfuerzo en esa subida, el corte que llevaba no era letal pero si profundo y doloroso a cada paso.

"Vamos, ya tendré tiempo de curarme cuando llegue". Luego de este impulso mental respiró hondo y se dirigió a la acaracolada escalera de vegetación. Extendió su mano izquierda hacia la raíz mas cercana hacia arriba para sujetarse pero la pared de tierra en de la que nacía estalló. El fugitivo saltó hacia atrás asustado apretando fuerte su herida por la acción brusca que tuvo que tomar. Escuchó unas pisadas entre la maleza a su espalda y seguida por una macabra risa. El encapuchado miró hacia atrás y comprendió en la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Joker era una autentica arma de rastreo y muerte, era todo lo que lo motivaba, evitarlo era posible pero no por tiempo indefinido.

-Bravo.¡Bravisimo! Esta vez si me has impresionado.

Habló el tuapario y salió entre las sombras de la maleza para entrar en el rango de visión de su presa herida. Su túnica negra, cabello blanco desteñido y su mascara de hueso recordaban a la misma imagen de la muerte. Lo mas llamativo en su apariencia era la sonrisa en su mascara la cual contenía una extraña combinación de sadismo y felicidad.

-O quizás deba decir, decepcionado. Seguir tu rastro de sangre fue un juego de niños. No tenia que preocuparme por donde o como te escondías, sencillamente seguiría esos hermosos charcos rojos hasta encontrarte tarde o temprano.

El fugitivo se negaba a responder, estaba concentrando el resto de sus fuerzas en buscar la forma de volver escabullirse evitando que el tuapario le siguiera el rastro. Pero él tenia razón, si continuaba huyendo el rastro de sangre lo delataría. Se preguntó si había cometido algún error grave dirigirse al punto de reunión en su condición.

"Odio admitirlo, pero no me queda otra alternativa... aun que tenga que morir solo me queda darle el tiempo que necesiten mis amigos"

Entre sus túnicas sacó una espada corta y la apunto contra Joker. Su mano izquierda no era la hábil, así que a pesar de la decisión de ultimo momento que tomó no sabia cuanto podría durar en una nueva batalla.

"Aun que sea, debo aguantar cinco minuto, solo eso debería bastar"

-¿Que sucede? Te has puesto muy serio últimamente. ¿Acaso no quieres luchar como solíamos antes? - Preguntó Joker luego de sacar de un bolsillo una carta, esta desprendía una aura negra de manera mas intensa que el propio tuapario. Con ese mismo instrumento le hizo la profunda herida a su presa.

El fugitivo avanzó un paso para recortar el espacio de pelea entre ambos. Buscaba evitar que se acercara a toda costa al punto de reunión y sus amigos.

-Jaja... ya veo. Por mi bien. Adelante, As de Picas.

Joker agitó la carta en diagonal liberando un haz negro directo a su oponente. El encapuchado sorprendido por el imprevisto ataque saltó hacia un costado cayendo de bruces sobre su herida, aterrizando cerca de uno de los gruesos arboles que se entrelazaban con la pared de tierra. Joker volvió atacar de la misma manera y su oponente se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo interceptando el ataque con su espada. No pudo aguantarlo de lleno y fue enviado contra la pared. Pudo sentir la dureza contra su espalda y como la piel sobre su herida se abría aun mas. Tironeando de unas lianas volvió a ponerse de pie pero no aguantaría otro golpe similar.

-Vamos, ni siquiera pones empeño en defenderte. - Joker comenzó a acercarse hasta el encapuchado soltando su risa desagradable. - ¿O ese que porfin te rindes Keitha? No es propio de un guerrero con un linaje como el tuyo.

-Kgh..gh.. - Este le dio la espalda a la pared y se apoyo sobre ella mientras miraba fijamente como Joker se acercaba. Cuando estaba justo cerca hizo palanca con su codo para levantar su espada e interponerla entre él y el tuapario.

-No te agites.- Dijo Joker al golpear con fuerza la espada con su carta de Picas mandándola a volar varios metros y perdiéndose entre las hojas. - Descuida, te mandaré a descansar... pero primero.. Keitha...

Joker alzo su mano para sujetar y apretar con fuerza la parte superior de la capucha de su presa y la tironeó de una ráfaga descociendo las apuntadas del cuello, convirtiéndola en un jirones de tela sucia.

-Quiero ver tus ojos llenos de mie...¿Que demonios? - Los ojos detrás de la mascara de Joker se congelaron por la impresión. No era la cara que esperaba ver. - ¡Tu no eres Keitha! ¡Eres una maldita niña!

-¡Ragnarok!

Aquella voz provino desde un punto ciego entre las hojas. Un haz de luz amarilla en forma de luna golpeó a Joker justo después de que termino de hablar, separándolo de la chica acorralada. Esta se dejo caer contra el piso por el repentino ataque que si bien la salvo, también la dejo impresionada. Entre la maleza cercana a la escalera un hombre también con túnicas y capucha apareció cargando una gran espada de color plateado. Joker había parado el ataque con una segunda carta, su As de Diamante. Esta vez estaba furioso y bien enfocado en su nuevo adversario.

-En efecto Joker. Ella no es Keitha. Es mi hermana menor Zoe. - Dijo y al terminar se quito la prenda que ocultaba su cabeza para que Joker y Zoe la pudieran ver. Ella sintió algo de alegría, pero Joker estaba enojado, bastante enojado.

-¿Tu.. hermana menor?... Jejeje... ¿Por que no me habré dado cuenta?

Joker desató una risa histérica, una combinación de rabia y euforia. Reflexiono sobre ese descubrimiento y sobre por que no lo dedujo antes. Hasta se reprochó el haberse sorprendido al ver la cara de la chica. Miró rápidamente a ambos y comprobó que ese sujeto no mentía. Mismo cabello rubio, mismos ojos azules, la piel clara como la arena, el aroma de la sangre de ambos era casi idénticos. Zoe parecía ser un par de años menor que aquel Keitha que apenas rondaba los diecinueve. Era una diferencia física notable entre ambos que Joker se sintió estúpido, furiosamente estúpido por haber sido engañado, sin querer al menos, por esa niña larga melena dorada. Pero aun así disfrutaba del engaño. Dentro de él se desenvolvían en armonía los sentimientos de ira, vergüenza y felicidad.

-¿Zoe, aun te puedes mover? - Preguntó Keitha a su hermana mirando la herida en su torso.

-Ajá. - Contestó ella con una voz apagada.

-Bien, llevate esto entonces. - Arrojó su espada plateada a los pies de Zoe para que se la llevara. - Será mejor que te vayas, los demás te esperan. Yo me encargaré de él. - Dijo mientras recogía la espada suelta en el piso que hace segundos estaba en manos de Zoe. Él conversó unilateralmente para que ella no tuviera que responder nada. Y había razones para ello.

-Ajajaja... vas a luchar usando solo ese juguete.. ¿Eh? Ya deseaba ver que locura se te ocurría Keith. No me interesa ella, solo te quiero a ti.

-Aquí te espero... loco. - Provocó Keitha con una sonrisa burlona. Joker se sintió excitado e impaciente.

Ignorando completamente a Zoe, Joker atacó a su hermano sin remordimiento alguno. Zoe aprovechó para tomar la espada y atársela a la ropa con la cinta de cuero del mango. Subió las escaleras de ramas y raíces usando sus dos manos dejando un rastro de hojas manchadas con sangre hasta arriba. Bajo sus pies una lucha frenética se desenrollaba con una risa aguda e histérica de fondo.

Con cada metro hacia arriba las raises del gran arbol sobresalian mas y mas. Luego la pared de tierra se terminó y apareció la pared de ramas y lianas. Observó como aun le faltaba un gran trecho por recorrer pero ya no tenia fuerzas, había perdido ya mucha sangre y las manos apenas le respondian. Tomó con su mano izquierda una de las lianas que colgaban de lo alto y tironeó varias veces para darle alguna señal a cualquiera que esperase aun alli arriba. Nadie lo hacia, estaba a punto de arrojarse al vacio por el cansancio cuando sintió un tironeo del otro lado. La liana estaba subiendo lentamente y ella saltó contra esta para aferrarse completamente usando su psinergia "enredadera" asegurandose de que no caeria si perdia el conocimiento. A mitad del viaje se adormeció.

-Zoe, Zoe despierta.

Zoe abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba apoyada entre los brazos de otro encapuchado, uno de sus amigos que deberian esperarla en la parte alta de ese arbol. Estaba terminando de tratar las heridas de Zoe. No podía ver su rostro, pero si reconoció su voz.

-Ken...Kenneth...

-Hola Zoe. Por fin llegas.

-¿Y los demás? - Preguntó Zoe al notar que él era el único alli presente. Estaban las carpas improvisadas de ramas rotas y cuero, un monton de desperdicios de viajeros, piedras psinergeticas sin usar, y un gran circulo de luz blanca que se abria contra el tronco del arbol. Todo lo que esperaba ver, pero sin la gente de su grupo.

-Ya partieron hace tiempo, somos los ultimos. En cuanto llegue tu hermano nos largamos.

-Keitha...Kei está peleando contra Joker. -Mencionó Zoe un poco aturdida.

La voz de Kenneth se puso nerviosa. -¡¿Joker?! ¿Joker te ha seguido hasta aca?

-Descuida, no hablé con él. Y apenas hemos luchado. - Interrumpió ella para calmarlo antes de que hiciera mas preguntas.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera ya nos largamos. Cuando Kei suba nos reuniremos con los demás al otro lado del portal.

Zoe sujetó la espada plateada entre sus ropas y se la mostro a Ken como si fuera un mensaje. Tenían que moverse yá.

-¿Que haces con Mond? Kei no debería...

-¡Kei me la dió! Quiere que la protejamos. Él solo esta ganando tiempo para que nos larguemos con la espada.

Ken no sabia que responder, sabia bien cuales eran las prioridades del plan. Y conociendolo a Keitha, lo ultimo que le permitiria es que le suceda algo a su hermana y por eso se enfrentó a un demonio como Joker. Y también conocía la determinación de Zoe, era identica a la de su hermano. Era capaz de asumir responsabilidades sin rechistar por nada. Lo quiera o no, lo único que podía hacer era cuidar de Zoe y largarse con ella y la espada.

Cuidadosamente la cargo a su espalda y se dirigió al portal en el arbol. Mientras caminaba le hizo una pregunta la cual ya tenia una respuesta obvia, pero la hizo a él mismo realmente.

-¿Estas segura de esto? El portal no permanecerá abierto por mucho mas tiempo. Puede que no lo volvamos a ver.

-Él es mi hermano... se que lo volveré a ver.

-Je.. tienes razón. El es Keitha, lo volveremos a ver. - Dicho esto se acercó al portal para atravezarlo. Antes de hacerlo, de pie frente a el dijo una palabras ceremoniales que Zoe recordó y repitio. - Zoe.. ¿Para que hacemos esto?

-"¿Para que hacemos esto?"... esas son palabras de mi hermano. - Dijo ella mientras sonrío.

-Ya lo sé... solo dilo.

-Para... - Zoe, muy nerviosa, no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Kenneth ni dejar de pensar en Keitha. - ...para borrar la crueldad en nuestro camino, para cambiar lo que nos aguarda el destino.

-Exacto. - Ken respiró hondo y se lanzó directo al portal desapareciendo tras él.

La tierra varios metros alli abajo se desmoronaba, varios arboles caian partidos y una batalla en todo su esplendor estaba llegando a su fin. Pero Zoe ni Ken pudieron saber con certeza quien estaba ganando. Lo siguiente en sus mentes era continuar con el plan... para que Tuaparang no siga avanzando, para detenerlos definitivamente. Y para ello, primero tenían que encontrar a Matt.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Próximamente el capitulo primero!

Espero que les haya gustado.

PD: Gracias por la ayuda a mi Beta-Reader **_Noel the Mermaid._**


	3. Capitulo 1 - Primer Presagio

**Golden Sun 4 – Dimensional Eclipse**

Disclamer: La saga Golden Sun, así mismo como su trama original y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y Camelot Software Planing. Cada uno de los personajes originalmente creados para "GS 4 – Dimensional Eclipse" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (O sea la mayoría yo mero)

El argumento está basado según los hechos después de Dark Dawn en conjunto a una trama original. Es recomendable jugar la saga antes, no por los spoilers, SON JODIDAMENTE BUENOS. Leer con discreción.

**Capitulo 1 - Primer Presagio**

Zoe se caracterizaba por ser una chica impulsiva y enérgica pero siempre cargada de buenas intenciones, al igual como era su madre. Pero ahora mismo casi todo eso se había perdido, lo único que la impulsaba era su deseo de encontrar a Matt y asesinarlo. Su mente ahora turbia y llena de oscuridad no atendía a razones ni siquiera las de su mejor amigo Kenneth.

El aire bastante frío y calmado en la cima de aquella torre. Empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua de lo que más adelante seria una tormenta. Pero el viento aun no soplaba. Aun no. Lo único que se movia era la respiración agitada de los presentes, sobre todo la de Zoe que expresaba sed de sangre.

Ken la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos para evitar que se moviera y siguiera atacando a sus amigos. Mas por amor que por responsabilidad. No soportaba ver a aquella chica con la que se crio convertida en un monstruo. Su piel se tornó pálida, el cabello que había perdido su hermoso tono rubio y los ojos negros que ahora solo se habían fijado en Matt connotaban algo totalmente ajeno a Zoe.

La espada Sonne aguantaba el peso de Matt mientras observaba como Ken retenía inútilmente a Zoe.

-Ken, suel...tame... - Las palabras de Zoe eran muy frías y llenas de dolor, notorias de una garganta lastimada luego de gritar demasiado. Una feroz lucha interna se libraba en lo mas recóndito de su corazón.

-Zoe NO! -Gritó él- No pienso hacerlo. Debes calmarte ahora! Esta no es la razón por la cual venimos en busca de Matt... Esta no es nuestra esperanza Zoe! - Pronuncio Kenneth entre sollozos.

Zoe casi logra zafarse de los brazos de Ken que ya no soportaban la psinergia irradiada por Zoe. Pero ella estaba impaciente y decidió sacárselo de encima a mano propia.

Ken: Ugh...Uagggh!

Ken vomito sangre luego de sentir como la espada Monde de Zoe le atravesó el pecho. Matt al ver terrible escena quiso gritar pero no pudo, no era el momento. Sabía que mantenerse firme era su única salvación en ese momento. Ken cayo al suelo sin vida con sus ojos abiertos mirando el rostro inmune de Zoe. Matt levanto pesadamente su espada para defenderse. Pero su mente quería seguir negociando con ella.

Matt gritó - Zoe! Por favor ya basta! Se que aun puedes escucharme... - Esperando inútilmente que recapacitara.

\- Te escucho perfectamente. - Respondió suavemente Zoe

El monstruo corrió hacia Matt agitando a Monde de atrás hacia adelante. Matt reacciono impulsándose hacia atrás para bloquear el ataque con su espada. El acero de ambos hizo impacto y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo Zoe golpeo a Matt en el estomago con su pie. Matt voló unos metros hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas. Su nuca choco contra los blancos adoquines causando una breve pérdida de consciencia. Un par de relámpagos surcaron el cielo de lado a lado acompañados de su característico estruendo. La tormenta ya se desato.

Lo...siento... pero para salvar.. al mundo. Debo matarlos.. a to..dos... - Dijo Zoe mirando a un exhausto Matt.

Un aliado sujeto a Matt de los brazos con fuerza y lo levantó cargándolo en sus hombros. - Debemos irnos ahora! No hay remedio con ella! - Le gritaron al oído. Matt se negaba a abandonar.

\- Zaid! No puedo dejarla sola! - Matt le grito a la extraña figura a su lado. Hace unos minutos eran rivales, increíble que se atreviera a defenderlo del nuevo monstruo enfrente.

\- Quieres morir al igual que Ken!? Maldición no tengo intención de que todo se vaya al diablo justo ahora! - Le grito el joven con mucho nerviosismo.

Los segundos gastados en esa discusión fueron fatales. Zoe ya había abalanzado su espada hacia atrás para atacar de nuevo. Ella tomo impulso y de un golpe seco contra el suelo salió arrojada contra ambos. Ellos miraron a Zoe aproximarse con su jadeo de sufrimiento.

\- Mue...re! - Aulló el monstruo mientras extendía a Monde hacia adelante en una veloz estocada.

La sangre salpico el suelo de piedra y se mezclo con la lluvia que caía como un torrente. Matt estaba tendido en el suelo observando como otro aliado era atravesado por la espada de Monde. Zaid le había empujado a un costado en el ultimo instante poniéndose a mitad del camino de Zoe. El acero le perforo el centro del pecho a centímetros del corazón, de la herida no sangraba debido a la robustez de la espada. El volvió a toser sangre a espaldas de Zoe.

\- Mal..dicion... -Suspiró Zaid desde lo más profundo de su ser. - Matt!..Huye.. ahora!

Zoe respondió primero.

\- Si..len..cio!

Ella tapó el rostro de Zaid con su mano derecha y concentró una gran cantidad de psinergia oscura entre sus dedos hasta cubrir el rostro de su victima.

\- Zoe basta! - Grito Matt en suplica.

\- Muere!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! - Gritó Zaid cerrando los ojos.

Lo ultimo que Zaid vio fue la misma oscuridad que bañaba cada rencondito de su cuerpo y como un frío abrasador le recorría cada extremidad hasta la punta de sus dedos. Una autentica sensación de miedo. Luego un raro hormigueo subio desde su espalda hasta su cabeza y sus brazos. Respiro agitado y un poco sediento. Su piel sudaba pero no por frío. Sentia calor, el fuerte e impactante calor del Sol sobre su cabeza. Sentía que se rostizaba.

"Espera, ¿Calor?"

Zaid abrió los ojos y rápidamente tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. El brillo del sol caía justo sobre su cara. Miro detenidamente a su alrededor y sin duda no estaba en ninguna torre. "Y cual torre en definitiva?". Alrededor suyo la gente se reía, compartiendo historias y un almuerzo campestre. Eran sus amigos que disfrutaba de los primeros minutos de las próximas calurosas vacaciones.

Estaban todos reunidos en la azotea de un restaurante y eran las altas horas del medio día. Todos se refrescaban con bebidas bien heladas, y entre risas uno de ellos le alcanzó un vaso de metal bien congelado con jugo. Era la mano de uno de sus amigos. Fran era el más callado y serio pero a la vez mas despierto de todos.

Otra pesadilla? - Exclamo Fran con una risa irónica acompañada por la jubilosa carcajada del resto del grupo.

Zaid recibió la bebida molesto por las burlas y se trago todo el liquido de una vez. - No es muy gracioso que digamos... - Respondió. - Ya quisieran no despertar rodeado extraños balbuceando chistes.

Otro de sus amigos muy alegre replicó – Anda, si te la pasas estudiando toda la noche es normal tener pesadillas al dormir fuera de horario. Y menos mal que despertaste porque creí que ya habías abandonado nuestro mundo. - El resto del grupo rió aun mas con el comentario de Daniel.

"Nuestro mundo". Si eso termino por confirmarle a Zaid que no se encontraba en ningún lugar raro. Esa pesadilla era muy real, incluso el dolor. Pero solo era eso, una pesadilla, un sueño. Es más, ya ni se acordaba de lo que sucedía exactamente. "Se supone que así son los sueños. ¿No?" Había regresado a su mundo donde la alquimia no era mas que una ciencia de las olvidadas y la tecnología reinaba. Al menos de momento.

Edificios de concreto y acero se levantaba por todos lados. El ruido de los autos, aviones, maquinas en si sonaban de fondo todo el tiempo. Dichosa tecnología, la ciencia en había avanzado tanto que el sustento para si misma y la humanidad se había quedado atrás. La crisis energética era un problema cada vez mayor y era menester encontrar una solución.

Pero se había encontrado casi por accidente un "santo grial". O más bien, cientos de ellos alrededor del mundo. Unos vórtices blancos que expulsaban energía y materiales en los casos mas severos comenzaron a aparecer de unos meses a otros hace varios años y los distintos gobiernos se internaron en la búsqueda de una forma de aprovechar estos sucesos a su favor sin muchos resultados.

Como por ejemplo en la Ciudad Zafire cuyo centro económico adopto como fuente principal uno de estos vórtices. La tecnología actual apenas alcazaba para aprovechar la energía calórica emanada pero era suficiente como para abastecer a la ciudad y a otras localidades cercanas. Estos "santos griales" se convirtieron en eventos muy codiciados por lo que de encontrarse uno cerca convertía a los habitantes en "afortunados" o "maldecidos" por la competencia económica. Zafire fue una de esas ciudades que crecieron gracias al interés que provocaba el vórtice tanto para estudios de investigación como la oferta energética que generaba. Aleph Industries se había encargado de la mayor parte de la obtención y administración de los recursos otorgados por los vórtices al ser de los primeros en aplicar los métodos necesarios. A diferencia de otras empresas, Aleph empezó a emplear conceptos de los estudios de la alquimia considerada muy lejos de la ciencia. Aleph era el nombre con el que se bautizaron en honor a la extraña montaña que surgió en el norte del país 30 años atrás y en donde iniciaron sus actividades de investigación, la montaña que, la leyenda cuenta, surgía en el momento del Apocalipsis. Un extraño presagio quizás.

Y en los casos desafortunados... los vórtices mas grandes provocaban destrozos a su alrededor, levantando materiales y arrojándolos lejos, triturando la tierra e hirviendo los lagos y ríos cercanos. El resultado era una vasta tierra virgen ideal para volver a sembrar y cultivar, pero a un alto precio pagado por la destrucción y las vidas tomadas.

Y los más extraños, en realidad los únicos dos en su tipo... Un vórtice de tamaño colosal se había formado en medio del océano, por suerte, y al contrario de desatar calamidades a su alrededor como los de menor tamaño, este gran vórtice hizo aparecer literalmente de la nada una nueva tierra, con el suficiente tamaño como para ser catalogado como continente. Lo habían llamado desde el principio la "Atlantida", debido al suceso parecido que contaban las leyendas de esta civilización perdida. El evento se desarrollo en una pocas horas, una luz radiante como la del sol surgió desde el fondo del agua y la cual los radares no tardaron en captar. Las cámaras satelitales no pudieron grabar absolutamente nada sin embargo no quedaron dudas de que se trataba de uno de esos agujeros blancos que expulsan de todo. El cielo durante el evento se había tornado bastante claro como el día y se podía apreciar desde las zonas costeras cercanas. A la hora de la calma todo un nuevo continente se había formado, incluso su estructura sub continental se había materializado. El vórtice que le había dado origen no desapareció, solo se encogió y estacionó en el centro de aquella tierra. Sin duda era un descubrimiento histórico que quedo bajo el nombre de "Big Bang". O segundo Big Bang, debido a que el primero ocurrió varios años antes pero sin las mismas consecuencias.

Este último fue hace casi 10 años atrás. Ese particular vórtice se convirtió en el objeto de mayor interés sobre el tema y muchos se pusieron inmediatamente a investigar. Sin embargo las zonas circundantes a ese vórtice se habían vuelto muy peligrosas debido a la inusual actividad energética, inusual incluso para lo estándar de un vórtice blanco. Y había otro problema, la "Atlantida" trajo consigo civilización propia. Muchas tribus, grandes y pequeñas, habían sobrevivido al evento, y al ser particularmente cerradas no miraban con buenos ojos a extranjeros. Sus extrañas armas y trampas no tenían nada que envidiar a la tecnología de los invasores, aunque se dedicaban mas a pelear entre si que repeler extranjeros.

Una remediable solución que ideo Aleph Industries fue otorgar recursos y ayuda solidaria a estas tocadas civilizaciones a cambio de entrar en sus tierras e investigar. Solo una se atrevió a aceptar pero fue mas que suficiente. El único problema restante fue el que mismo que se ha repetido año tras año, se necesitan recursos humanos, voluntarios, para poder investigar ya que esos mismos desastres no atraían en nada a la población, incluso a la mas cualificada. Pero si las recompensas por ese trabajo del que se podría salir herido.

-Anda, ya es suficiente burla para nuestro buen amigo. Después de todo el querer pasar un examen para embarcarse en una misión suicida a la Atlántida debe ser todo un "sueño" - Remato como chiste Eric al anterior comentario de Daniel.

\- Yo también hice ese examen Eric. No creo que sea un tema mayor. - Respondió Fran intentando calmar los ánimos un poco.

\- Así es. Pero en tu caso lo haces por interés a tu afición como arqueólogo. Ya has dicho que es una oportunidad única para ti. Pero en el caso de Zaid no entiendo su interés. - Agrego Daniel rascándose la perilla.

Zaid termino su lata de refresco y suspiro antes de contestar – Ya saben que lo hago por el orfanato, la recompensa por el trabajo es muy grande y también necesito encontrar algo que hacer pronto. ¿Por que no como explorador? E incluso estudiar arqueología junto a Fran suena bien.

Eric replicó - Tu y tu sentido de responsabilidad... Pero también hay otros trabajos que no involucren peligro de muerte y aquí en la ciudad. Ehm Sin ofender Fran...

Lo dice el futuro dueño de este restaurante... - Menciono Zaid entre sorbos de refresco de una una nueva lata abierta. - Si tan solo me dieras el aumento que pedí hace un par de meses...

\- Por cierto, como te fue en el examen? - Fran quiso cambiar de tema.

\- De lo peor. Fui el ultimo en contestar, y eso súmale a que llegue tarde. Aunque no entendí bien el sentido de ese examen. - Zaid lucia poco emocionado.

\- Sentido? - Pregunto con un tono estúpido, indicando que Zaid no fue claro.

\- Ambos cuéntenos qué tipo de examen les tomaron. - Exigió Daniel apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo con fuerza.

\- La verdad... fue extraño. - Fran cruzo sus brazos y dio una expresión seria, recapacitando.

\- Fue más parecido a una entrevista que un examen. Sospecho que lo que en verdad querían hacer es un filtro por personalidad más que probar si estamos calificados. - Agregó Zaid con un tono sombrío, mitad en broma mitad en serio.

\- Entonces peor aún, porque seguro tomaran en cuenta el que hayas llegado tarde al examen Zaid.

El grupo estallo en risas ante el comentario de Eric, incluso Zaid.

Se supone que a la noche misma del examen pasarían por cadena mundial el resultado de los exámenes y quienes serian aceptados. Con suerte sumaron unos quinientos aspirantes alrededor del mundo pero solo aceptarían a aquellos con las vocaciones mas pertinentes al trabajo o si sus intenciones no terminasen por convertirse en un problema.

Zaid busco ser sincero en la entrevista, ofreció trabajar para ayudar económicamente al orfanato del cual el provenía. Así lo expresaba como responsabilidad por haber sido cuidado y criado en él. No tuvo la suerte de ser adoptado de pequeño como a varios de sus amigos pero los directores de la institución fueron como unos verdaderos padres así que estaba bien. En especial la directora Margaret quien era la "abuela" de todos. Luego del fallecimiento de su marido años atrás las cosas se complicaron por lo que Zaid se comprometió a encontrar una solución, y trabajar para Aleph Industries como un explorador era muy redituable. Y después de todo estaba por cumplir 18 en unos meses, encontrar trabajo era una prioridad también. Contrariamente a sus amigos, a él le interesaba la alquimia.

Casi rezando por ser aceptado Zaid regresaba junto a Fran a sus hogares luego de la larga reunión en el restaurante de Eric, ya anocheciendo. El orfanato quedaba cerca de la zona comercial mas grande de Zafire por lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes solían tener trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar en casa. Pero Zaid quería que ellos pudieran estudiar y encontrar mejores cosas que hacer sin tener que trabajar por obligación, eso siempre repetía.

\- Oye Zaid... - Menciono Fran cortándole el pensamiento.

\- Eh? Si Fran? - Respondió mirándolo vagamente.

\- Hablando en serio, deberías hacerte ver lo del insomnio. Soportarlo más de un año y que se haga cada vez más frecuente no ayudara en nada.

\- Si, lo sé. - Respondió molesto. - Iré a algún médico cuando tenga dinero en mi mano y no en una caja fuerte con la etiqueta de "Para comidas".

Fran suspira y se queda en silencio unos segundos mostrando su desaprobación. Eso era suficiente para que Zaid se tomara la reprimiendo en serio.

\- Esta bien. Lo prometo, si? Si llegas con esa cara Margaret se preocupara aun mas. - Le dice Zaid extendiendo su puño hacia arriba. - Y no quiero que me de uno de sus sermones.

Fran resultaba notoriamente más alto que Zaid así que siempre tenía que estirar su cuello hacia atrás. Esto junto con la personalidad seria de Fran le hacía parecer un hermano mayor de todos. Fran respondió chocando su puño.

\- Solo digo que te meterás en problemas. El resto me vale un ticket de oferta para jugar al pachinko.

Ya se encontraban en la entrada al orfanato para cuando se dieron cuenta. Bajo la luz de la lámpara de entrada se encontraba la señora Margaret esperando a ambos. Era una señora mayor que ahora necesitaba de un delgado bastón para sostenerse. Problemas de espalda nada graves pero los dolores de la edad comenzaban a llegarle.

Margaret los recibió cálidamente como siempre. Saludo a ambos como típica madre y se apuro a preguntar cómo les había ido en el examen de admisión.}

\- La verdad, es una larga historia. - Interpuso de ante mano Zaid.

\- Entonces pueden contarla en la cena. Suzu se ha encargado de cocinar a basto para celebrar la admisión de ambos. - Respondió Margaret.

Zaid susurra molesto por la temprana alegría. -Si todavía no dan los resultados- No le agradaba celebrar antes de tiempo. Lo consideraba de mala suerte. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los festejos de la señora.

\- Así que por que no te quedas a cenar también Fran? Es mas ya le avise a tus padres que te quedaras la noche.

Zaid seguía susurrando ahora mas gracia. -Por suerte no soy el único al que anticipan- Se puso a celebrar la idea. - Me parece genial! Así podemos ver juntos si fuimos seleccionados. Además la comida de Suzu merece ser degustada! - Declaro golpeando con su codo el brazo de Fran, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermana de orfanato Suzu estaba enamorada de Fran.

Fran no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar por amabilidad. Sus padres eran amigos de la familia de Margaret y fue recomendación de estos el que Zaid se inscribiera en la misma academia que su hijo. No tardaron en hacerse amigos ya que no fueron criados con prejuicios ninguno de los dos, cosa que abundaba mucho últimamente y mas en familias adineradas como la de Fran.

Suzu: Espero que coman bien y disfruten porque seguro será la última vez en mucho tiempo! - Exclamó. Ella era 3 años menor que Zaid pero poseía casi o mas madurez sobre responsabilidad. - Pero si quieres Fran puedo preparar y enviarte semanalmente comida rica a gusto!

Fran amablemente le respondió con un "Mhh" muy propio de él. Casi poniendo en duda si sabia o no de los sentimientos de Suzu a quien cómicamente doblaba en altura.

\- Podrías cocinar para mi entonces para variar, no? - Zaid respondió llenando el vacío que dejo Fran.

\- Por mi puedes comer barro y gusanos Zaid. - Replico Suzu gustosa de ofender a Zaid cada vez que puede. Si no declarasen que fueron acogidos en diferente tiempo por el orfanato jurarían todos que son hermanos de sangre por las discusiones y el leve parecido físico. Aunque los claros ojos de Suzu contrastaban mucho con los negros y apagados de Zaid.

\- Que!? - Exclamo Zaid agitado. Ese tipo de ofensa frente a todos sus hermanos menores no la podía permitir. - Acaso no suelo cocinar para ti también casi siempre!

\- Por favor! Solo traes las sobras del restaurante de Eric... - Respondió muy irónica levantando el brazo y dirigiendo su mirada al techo- Apenas si tocas nuestra cocina mes de por medio.

Alrededor de Zaid y Suzu se armo importante jolgorio. En la mesa de cena eran en total 26 almas comiendo alegremente. La hora de los anuncios de aceptación se acercaba y los iban a pasar por las noticias. Darían los nombres de los voluntarios aceptados y al grupo de trabajo asignado junto con instrucciones de donde y cuando presentarse para viajar.

"Y a continuación daremos los nombres de los aspirantes aceptados de Ciudad Zafire, Crystal y Ruby. Estarán divididos en diferentes categorías."

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a hacer silencio, muy atentos a los listados. Habían varias categorías de trabajo: Construcción, Social, Medicina, etc, pero el cual esperaban todos era la de los exploradores a donde Fran y Zaid habían apuntado. Imagen tras imagen mostraban la ficha de inscripción de los aceptados. En la sección de trabajo Social un nombre conocido de la casa apareció.

-¡Es Noel!- Gritaron los más pequeños. - Miren, Noel también se inscribió y fue aceptada! - Los chiquillos aullaron fascinados. Noel resultaba ser una ex compañera de ellos. Ex compañera pero aun amiga y hermana. Habia sido adoptada casi 10 años atrás por una de las familias dirigentes de Aleph Industries pero siempre buscaba una excusa para pasar a verlos a todos de vez en cuando. Solo que desde hace varios meses dejo de asistir, y el misterio del por que ya estaba resuelto.

-Así que se unió como voluntaria... Seguro se habrá preparado todo este tiempo. - Dijo unas de las chicas. Suzu agregó también. - Y yo que quería seguir cocinando para ella también...

Zaid se mostró menos eufórico. - No me sorprende, siempre fue de ese tipo de personas que no puede quedarse quieta sin ayudar. -Sonando lo menos molesto posible para sus hermanos.

\- Deberías estar más atento a ella entonces. - Comento con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Suzu era la única que se daba cuenta del creciente desagrado hacia Noel desde la adopción y siempre se esforzó en que bajara sus humos. Él no lo sabía pero si sentía algún tipo de envidia hacia Noel.

Zaid se atraganto con su comida tratando de no replicar a esa provocación. Por suerte clima continuaba fluyendo bien en esa casa.

Durante un rato los demás anuncios continuaron por sus respectivas categorías. Muchos de los chicos se fueron a dormir temprano mientras Zaid junto a los mayores se quedaron expectantes de la categoría de explorador. Zaid se encontraba bastante pensativo observando la caja negra que proyectaba imágenes. Fran ayudaba en la limpieza de la cocina como acostumbraba cuando le invitaban a cenar. Suzu fue la única quien se atrevió interrumpir las reflexiones de Zaid.

"Y a continuación comenzaremos con los integrantes de los grupos de medicina"

\- Hermano... - Susurro desde atrás del sillón en que se sentaba Zaid.

\- Suzu... -Contesto torciendo su cuello hacia ella. - Vienes a servirme barro como postre de chocolate?

\- Me encantaría, pero no hago eso desde los ocho años. - Respondió cansadamente. Sin mucho entusiasmo se sentó al lado, muy cerca para que los demas no escucharán. Zaid conocía esa forma de actuar. Suzu quería tener una charla seria.

"Categoria A: Fredrick... Anton... Lucy..."

\- Su...

\- Dime - Tapó ella rápidamente. - no es verdad que te inscribiste por querer ayudar al orfanato. - Sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. Antes de que Zaid respondiera ella continuó. - Con el dinero que ganas cocinando es mas que suficiente y además no tienes problemas con que tengamos trabajos de medio tiempo, después de todo gracias a eso encontramos lo que nos gusta hacer en realidad. Lo que propusiste a abuela Magui solo fue una excusa... verdad?

"Categoria B: Veronica... Ana... Rose..."

Suzu era muy directa cuando quería. Eso lo aprendió del mismo Zaid al ser su "hermana" mas cercana dentro de la casa y mas aun cuando Noel había sido adoptada definitivamente. Sin embargo Suzu aprendió de ella lo suficiente sobre como usar las palabras adecuadas en los momentos indicados. Suzu quería hacer que Zaid confiara en ella sobre un tema delicado. Aun asi Zaid se estaba incomodando por la increpancia de Suzu, ella agregó.

\- De todas formas eso está bien. Aunque no me agrade el que quieras estudiar algo peligroso como alquimia puedes contar tanto con la abuela como conmigo. Somos familia, lo entiendes?

\- Si.. Solo... - Zaid tomo aire - No se lo digas a los demás. Ya es suficiente incomodo con que tu estés entrometida.

Suzu se rió. Por fin pudo encontrar un punto para negociar con él.

\- No lo haré. Yo también siento algo curiosidad por quienes eran mis padres. Supongo que por eso quiero ayudarte, aunque no me sienta preparada para investigar...

Suzu hizo una pausa para preparar lo que en realidad quería comentar. - Ah.. y demás... -Ella saca de uno de sus bolsillos un delgado brazalete de metal. - Magui quería darte esto pero prefirió que yo lo haga. Zaid se limito a tomarlo.

\- Esto...

\- Recuerdas cuando revolvíamos la caja de tesoros de ático cuando cumplí nueve buscando regalos y Magui nos descubrió?

Zaid intentó hacer memoria. Lo recordaba perfectamente, incluso que Noel también les había ayudado.

\- Este es aquel objeto que nos quito de las manos. Se supone que te pertenecía.

Zaid miró el brazalete detenidamente. Noto las extrañas marcas rúnicas de los bordes y como los trazos curvos de una palabra se iluminaban brevemente en su centro. Depende de cómo se lo mirara podrían leerse los trazos algo como "Zaid" aunque la Z era bastante rara. Le pareció muy familiar aunque solo lo habia visto unos segundos años atras.

Zaid: Entonces, es mi brazalete? - Dijo confundido e intrigado.

\- Ajam. Quizas haya sido el ultimo regalo de tus padres hacia ti. Por las runas extrañas sin duda estaría relacionado con estudios alquímicos y esas cosas raras. Es por esa razón que Magui no quería dártelo antes de tiempo. Sabes que se preocupa demasiado por los temas relacionados con los anteriores padres de todos.

\- Ella te lo dio?

\- Si. - Contesto ella muy alegre.

\- Jem... Jaja. Aveces eres demasiado amable Suzu... Gracias... supongo.

\- Si. Y no lo aprendí de ti. - Contesto ella con un tono aun mas alegre y cantarín. - Muy bien! Así que será mejor que estudies bien y te esfuerces en no causar una catástrofe que termine matando a Fran.

\- Eh!? - Exclamo Zaid ahora confundido.

\- Así es. Si me entero de que le sucedió algo malo te buscare, te encontrare y te cortare el cuello con el cuchillo corta carne de plata que compré. - Aplico a su discurso siniestro con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Si quería dejar perturbado a su hermano, lo había logrado. Suzu suspiro molesta – Que no lo entiendes? Mira!

Suzu señaló la pantalla. Los anuncios del grupo de Exploración habían comenzado. Tanto Fran como Zaid encabezaban la lista.

"En la Categoría A: Fran, Connor , Giovanni y Zaid"

\- Es.. enserio?... Fran! Oye Fran somos oficialmente exploradores!

Fran salió corriendo desde la cocina para comprobar por si mismo la noticia. Luego de acercarse a la pantalla y leer los nombres marcados alzó su puño en aprobación hacia Zaid. El le devolvió el saludo con un choque, justo en ese instante el timbre de entrada había sonado.

La noche era bastante calurosa en esa época del año. Aun después de anochecer se podía sentir el peso del ausente sol en el aire. Ella estaba nerviosa, no había pasado a visitar desde hace varios meses y le intrigaba un poco el cómo reaccionarían ante su vuelta. Ya seguramente se habrían enterado de que fue elegida como voluntaria. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Saludar era lo mínimo que debía antes de tener que partir. Si tan solo prepararse no le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo, e incluso demostrar a sus padres que estaba calificada, hubiera intentado acercarse pero...

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba parada frente al orfanato de la señora Margaret. La chica tomo mucho aire. - Vamos Noel, no es tan malo... - Se digo a si misma y presiono el botón de plástico a un lado de la angosta puerta de entrada.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos desde atrás de la madera y un agudo "Ya voooooy" muy nostalgico para ella. Alguien miró por una rendija y segundos mas tardes la puerta se abrió de par en par con un fuerte golpe en la pared y Noel fue asaltada por los delgados brazos de una eufórica chica de 15 años que se hundió en su pecho.

\- Suzu! - Gritó Noel de alegria.

\- Noel! Noel... que alegría verte! ... Ya comenzaba a enfermarme por extrañarte.

\- Perdona... no quise.

\- Descuida! - Interrumpió ella – Ya lo vimos en las noticias. Sin duda habrá sido duro la preparación. Pero me alegro mucho de que te aceptaran.

\- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias. Fue muy duro tener que alejarme un tiempo sin avisar. -Tomo aire con necesidad de impulso para preguntar lo siguiente - Entonces... Suzu. Y em... él se encuentra?

Se refería a Zaid. Para ella posiblemente era la persona con mas derecho a enojarse después de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tanto tiempo. Sabia perfectamente que suele ser rencoroso por varias cosas aun sin quererlo. Antes de que Suzu hablara el rostro de Zaid se mostró detrás de una columna, observando un poco incrédulo a la chica de luminoso cabello azul como el zafiro abrazando a su hermana. Tenia una expresión seria indescifrable, la misma que supo imitar luego de juntarse tanto con Fran, aunque severamente mas fria y sin la confianza que su amigo ofrecía. Noel no sabia como hablarle a quien fue como un hermano durante mucho tiempo.

Para suerte de ella Zaid se mostró mas calmado. Rápidamente suspiro fuerte rascándose la nuca para mostrarle un poco de despreocupación.

\- Supongo que seremos compañeros de viaje. Noel...

\- Eh? - Respondió Zaid automáticamente.

Suzu asintió muy alegre.

\- Fran y Zaid también fueron aceptados por Aleph Industries. Trabajaran como exploradores!

\- No... tenía ni idea. - El hecho de que Zaid y Fran fueran a ser parte del mismo proyecto en el que participaría ella fue un impacto de confusión.

Zaid le regalo una sonrisa algo forzada y la invitó a entrar.

\- Deberías pasar, aun queda algo de comida que preparó tu hermana.

Suzu estiró de su brazo obligándola a entrar. -Si! Si te apuras llegaras a tiempo para el postre! - Gritó ella. - Abuela Magui! Niños! Adivinen quien llego! - Replicó tratando de que su voz alcanzara cada habitación de la casa.

Noel se sintió mas aliviada por superar la primera barrera de fuego. Al pasar al lado de Zaid deslizó lo mas suave posible, con algo de miedo, sin que Suzu escuchara - Necesito hablar contigo esta noche. - para luego perderse tras el pasillo a la cocina donde todos los chiquillos gritaban de emoción.

Esa seria una larga noche contando y compartiendo historias de cada uno. Aun así Zaid iba a tener la charla pendiente. Ambos tenían intención de hablar sobre el viaje organizado por Aleph Industries.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Agradecimientos a NoelWaterBlue, quien brinda fuerte apoyo a este proyecto


	4. Capitulo 2 - Futuro Cierto

**Golden Sun 4 – Dimensional Eclipse**

Disclamer: La saga Golden Sun, así mismo como su trama original y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y Camelot Software Planing. Cada uno de los personajes originalmente creados para "GS 4 – Dimensional Eclipse" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (Osea la mayoría yo mero)

El argumento esta basado según los hechos después de Dark Dawn en conjunto a una trama original. Es recomendable jugar la saga antes, no por los spoilers, SON JODIDAMENTE BUENOS. Leer con discreción.

**Capitulo 2: Futuro Cierto**

* * *

Cuando las nuevas visitas llegaban siempre era difícil que el grupo se separara o se alejase de la diversión. Todos solían buscar algún tipo de conversación inicial o quedarse a escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, especialmente si había alguien a quien no veían hace tanto tiempo. Con el tiempo los mas pequeños tuvieron que irse irremediablemente a dormir dejando en la sala principal a los mas grandes y jóvenes integrantes de esa casa.

Suzu charlaba alegremente con Noel mientras estaba recostada sobre Fran quien comenzaba a adormecerse por simple aburrimiento. En el mismo sofá muy cerca se encontraba Noel y enfrente estaba sentado Zaid en un sillón individual. De fondo se escuchaba la voz de los periodistas dentro de la televisión dando las noticias del día, pero casi era un susurro en las altas horas de la noche.

Suzu bostezaba sin parar. Noel le recomendó irse a su cuarto a descansar apropiadamente.

\- Pero no quiero...despegarme de Fran... es tan...uaaaaaaaaauuugh...cómodo... - Dijo entre pestañeos.

Fran ni se inmutó, se podía sentir un leve zumbido saliendo de su boca. Noel soltó una risa suave por la ternura que le generaba Suzu.

\- Supongo que él no tendrá problemas... - Comentó Noel dirigiéndose también a Zaid. Suzu seguía agarrada del brazo de Fran y comenzaba a ignorarla.

\- No logro entender de dónde saca tanto entusiasmo... - Dijo luego de suspirar.

\- Uno no elije de quien enamorarse Zaid. La veo muy tierna desde que se fijó en él. - Soltó Noel muy nostálgica.

Luego de eso se sentó un corto pero incomodo silencio. Noel le contesto sin pensarlo antes y pudo notar que Zaid había apartado la mirada bastante lejos. Lo cierto era que ambos sabían de los sentimientos no correspondidos de Zaid, precisamente él no sabia como actuar correctamente sobre esto sin tener que generar una mala situación.

Rápidamente Noel cambio de tema para empezar a hablar de la verdadera razón de su visita.

Noel: Por cierto, te traje algo de la biblioteca de mi padre. Un libro sobre transcripciones rúnicas y alquimia de esos que te gustan. Él no vio problema en que te lo diera.

Dijo ella mientras buscaba entre sus cosas de la mochila blanca que solía llevar.

"El señor Seafield..." pensó él.

Luego de unos segundos retiró un libro de tapa marrón notablemente desgastado. Sin duda tenia varias décadas acumulando polvo. Noel tuvo la amabilidad de limpiarlo con cuidado antes de traerlo, sabiendo que Zaid rompería las delicadas hojas amarillentas si el lo intentaba.

\- Tendré que agregarlo a mi colección entonces. - Respondió Zaid apartando la mirada.

\- Y que quede durmiendo como varios de otros libros? - Mas afirmando que preguntando. Zaid se puso a la defensiva.

\- Bien, bien. Lo leeré! - Suspiró él. - Solo no te enojes...

Noel tapo su boca en una risa inocente. Zaid se molestó.

\- Porque es gracioso? - Pregunto él moviendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Zaid, recuerdas cuando niños, cuando te gustaba meterte en terrenos baldíos buscando esas piedras raras? - Explicó muy alegremente. - Eres muy defensivo cuando te enojas...

\- Recuerdo enfadarme porque no me creían que desaparecían en el aire. O que también porque ustedes las "perdían" cuando se las regalaba.

\- Bueno, solías enfadarte por cualquier cosa en ese entonces... jajaja.

\- Por cualquier cosa que por alguna razón Suzu estaba involucrada. Como el postre de chocolate de barro y gusanos. Je. - Respondió más animado.

\- Pero ella solo tenía cuatro años. - Contesto como excusa defendiéndola. - Bueno.. la primera vez.

Ambos rieron haciendo desaparecer el anterior momento de tensión.

\- Jejeje...A lo que iba. - Agrego más calmada. - Ya que tengo a disposición mía la biblioteca de mi padre. Me puse a investigar...

Zaid se acomodo para atender mejor. El padre de Noel trabaja precisamente para Aleph en uno de los laboratorios, el que Noel tenga algún acceso a las investigaciones de algún tipo en Aleph siempre fue un llamado de atención para Zaid.

\- Me llamo la atención hace unos días que mi padre trajera una mino bóveda invernadero para tomar controles. La tiene ahora mismo en una oficina personal bien cerrada, pero pude verla por accidente cuando la traían.

\- Y adentro de la cápsula viste una de esas piedras? - Replico él queriendo adelantarse a la explicación de Noel.

\- Una mucho mas grande. Casi pareciera un meteorito de museo bien resguardado.

\- Espera, como es que tu sabes de esto?

\- Por favor... Es difícil que mi padre le quiere ocultar algo a su querida hija. - Contestó acomodándose el cabello en un tono orgulloso.

Zaid quedó un poco sorprendido. Creía que esas piedras de colores purpura brillante solamente eran rarezas difíciles de comprender a su corta edad infantil, y ahora Noel le decía que Aleph había puesto sus ojos en esas cosas. ¿Incluso una roca del tamaño de un meteorito podía existir? No sabía que responder.

\- El punto es... - Dijo mientras apoyaba delicadamente el libro sobre la mesa ratonera entre ella y Zaid, haciendo énfasis en que lo abriera. - Me pareció que te interesaría leer sobre el tema... por tu afición...

Zaid recogió el libro y pudo notar que era un poco mas grueso de lo que debería. Había coladas entre un par de paginas un block de hojas notablemente blancas, resaltando entre las marchitas páginas amarillas del libro. Lo abrió directamente en ese punto.

"Informe 1E – Rocas Alquimicas"

"Borrador personal... mediciones y notas en verde deben ser revalorizadas"

La primera hoja funcionaba como carátula con la anterior titulación, la segunda ya con un lenguaje mas científico comenzaba a explicar observaciones sobre una "Roca Alquimica tamaño M" o adelante abreviada una RA.m, y respuestas a diferentes estímulos químicos o enérgicos. Había constantes notas al pie y aclaraciones de diferentes colores como si de un mapa mental se tratase.

Continuaba así la tercer pagina pero Zaid rápidamente cerro el libro con el informe adentro, se sintió bastante extrañado.

\- Se supone que puedes darme algo como esto? - Pregunto nervioso. Noel metiendo sus narices en algo que no debería? Una mala costumbre aprendida de Zaid, que Suzu tampoco pudo evitar en cualquier caso. - Que tal si te metes en problemas por pasar información que no debe..

Noel le interrumpió.

\- No hay ningún problema. Papá constantemente me ha hecho la vista gorda cuando te regalaba cosas de su biblioteca así que tampoco se enojaría ahora. - Dijo sonriendo suavemente para calmar el instante de tensión.

\- Pero entonces? Esto no se trata de un libro de filosofía o ciencias antiguas!

\- Pero entonces... Ehm... Bueno, en realidad mi padre me pidió que te lo diera.

Eso si toco a Zaid bastante desprevenido.

\- Antes de que... me vaya seleccionada como cuerpo activo de Aleph en Atlantida... el quería que te lo diera. Sabia de tus intereses sobre la alquimia y pensó en querer contratarte para Aleph. Así que si te interesaba lo que contenía ESE informe podrías ir a verlo. - Dijo con una voz apagada.

\- Tu padre se interesó en mi?

\- Quería dártelo hace tiempo. Sin embargo como ya hiciste la admisión para Aleph... - Noel se sacudió la cabeza para reordenar sus pensamientos. - De cualquier manera, siempre puedes solicitar trabajar para él. Así que quédate con el informe... y el libro. Ambos son regalo de mi padre.

El padre de Noel. El señor Max Seafield, Secretario de Investigaciones de Recursos o uno de lo encargados de buscar nuevas fuentes de energía para Aleph en otras palabras. Apenas cruzó algunas palabras con Zaid en todo el tiempo en que se conocen. Rara vez tuvieron ocasión para charlar de algo siquiera, aunque la opinión del uno sobre el otro podría considerarse buena. Seafield siempre fue ávido con su trabajo pero intentaba prestarle atención a lo que necesitaba Noel siempre que pudiera, todo lo que pudiera saber de primera mano sobre Zaid se lo contaba ella. El propio interés en la alquimia de Zaid era quizas lo que terminaba de llamarle la atención a Seafield como para ofrecerle trabajar para él. De hecho, quería que trabajase para él y no para Aleph.

\- Lo considerarás? - Pidió ella inclinando su cabeza, como un perrito inocente.

Zaid suspiro exhausto.

\- Lo tengo que pensar. - Contesto él secamente.

\- Con eso me basta.. - Le respondió con una risa.

\- Dime, Seafield te pidió que me convencieras de aceptar?

Noel aparto la mirada fingiendo una cara estúpida para responderle.

\- Nooo. ¿Por que mi padre encargaría a la persona en quien mas confianza tiene su objetivo para pedirle que aceptara el trabajo? - Dijo volteando la mirada despectivamente a Zaid. - No es que le suene urgente tener de compañero a un ávido estudioso de ciencias muertas...

\- Kgh... - Zaid suelta una mirada graciosamente furiosa.

Noel se sintió libre de empezar a bromear con las preguntas tontas de Zaid. Y eso le irritaba de igual manera que si lo hiciera Suzu.

\- Anda... - Tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar la risa. - Como si supieras siquiera como encender una lamparilla de luz usando una patata.

Noel se burlaba refiriéndose a un viejo intento de Zaid en intentar hacer el truco de encender una bombilla de luz con una patata y cables pero no de la manera correcta. Obviamete usando un proceso alquimico. Como resultado tanto la patata y la bombilla explotaron en pedazos. ¿El resultado? Una visita al médico por cortes y ropa con aroma a verdura quemada. Zaid ya hervía de vergüenza.

\- Eso sucedió una sola vez! - Grito desesperado.

\- ShhH! Vas a despertar a Suzu y a Fran. - Le Noel advirtió entre risas.

Zaid respiro hondo y sentó sus manos en su piernas. Realmente extrañaba las discusiones sobre los problemas en que se metían. El silencio duro un par de minutos.

Noel también respiró hondo para calmar su risa.

\- En verdad. Espero que lo pienses. Tómalo con una única oportunidad para hacer lo que mas te gusta en esta vida. Yo quisiera también que alguien viniera a mi casa con una propuesta para estudiar y trabajar en medicina, pero tengo que seguir sumando créditos en Aleph para eso.

Noel fue muy tajante en ese punto. Lo segundo mas difícil después de decidir que hacer con el futuro de uno, es reunir los requisitos para poder hacerlo. La mayoría de las veces había que sufrir esforzándose y a veces no bastaba. La oportunidad de Zaid era verdaderamente única.

\- Respóndele a mi padre después de que te diviertas limpiando huesos y antigüedades en Atlantida.

Termino de decir ella para después levantarse y arrancar a Suzu del apretado brazo de Fran.

\- Luciérnaga es tarde ya. Vamos a tu habitación.

Luciérnaga la apodaba ella debido a un incidente cuando era pequeña, llenándole de ellas la habitacion a Zaid como una broma de mal gusto.

Suzu bostezo aburrida.

\- Te quedaras la noche, quiero charlar contigo mucho hermana.

\- Solo si bajas la voz, Maggie no debe despertarse. - Le contesto Noel posando su dedo indice sobre los labios.

Ambas desaparecían detrás de la escalera cuando Noel se despedía sin darle oportunidad a Zaid de responder algo.

\- Buenas noches Zaid.

\- Hasta luego cerebro de insecto.

Zaid se quedó observando el libro durante diez minutos tratando de pensar bien que debería hacer. Finalmente lo tomó para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida. De camino hacia Fran retiro de su bolsillo una llave mediana y se la arrojo justo al pecho para que se despertara.

\- Eh Casanova, vas a arruinar el sofá. Ve a dormir a mi habitación, yo voy a caminar un rato. - Zaid se detuvo solo para bostezar groseramente a Fran.

\- No piensas dormir? - Replico Fran bostezando fuerte.

\- No tengo sueño. - Respondió mientras cerraba tras él.

Fran se quedó contemplando la llave de bronce.

\- Espero que Suzu no esté escondida dentro como la ultima vez...

Zaid caminaba colina arriba por la avenida principal buscando un punto alto en que pueda leer tranquilo con la luz de la luna brillante, o debajo de una potente farola al menos, y con mucho viento para contrarrestar el calor. Con cada paso que daba reflexionaba sobre lo que estuvo haciendo y lo que hará en el futuro.

Tiempo atrás los jóvenes se veían obligados a tener que empezar a trabajar para ayudar a la familia desde edades muy tempranas, en esas épocas las necesidades eran difíciles de sustentar y se entraba muy a menudo en el dilema de las "infancias perdidas". Incluso en la modernidad era difícil de escapar de esto para muchas personas, víctimas de las carreras económicas propiciadas por las entes más poderosas. Sin embargo estos problemas se vieron alternados desde la llegada de la Alquimia ligada a la investigación de los agujeros blancos como propuesta para resolver los problemas energéticos y económicos generados por esa competencia. Al igual que en Zafire, muchas otras ciudades y comunidades se convirtieron en paraísos para gente que tuviera una mínima esperanza encontrar su lugar, en tierras donde uno encontraría mínimo un techo, una cama caliente esperando por las noches y mientras se hiciera algo de esfuerzo siempre habría un poco de comida en el plato.

Ahora el dilema era por los "futuros inciertos", muchos jóvenes al no tener problemas de ningún tipo dilataban demasiado su reflexión para con su futura vida adulta y terminaban repitiendo los pasos de los padres sin mucho entusiasmo. Solo aquellos que se animaron a dejar de lado un poco su infancia para tener en manos una herramienta, aunque sea por curiosidad, encontraban o descartaban cosas que les gustaría hacer en su futuro. Y aun sin tener una mínima visión de que hacer, contar con algún amigo que ya haya iniciado esos pasos era inspirador.

Mas o menos así pero no tan filosófica era la discusión entre Daniel y Eric en la cocina del restaurante esa misma noche, mientras lavaba y limpiaban el típico diario desastre.

Daniel aseaba solo por cortesía al ser no mas que uno de los meseros del Gerber Restaurant, siendo que su trabajo ya termino hace unas horas. Le daba pena ver a su mejor amigo tener que encargarse solo del restaurante tan tarde siendo que Eric solo funcionaba como administrador, pero le tocaba ser suplente de todos si alguien faltaba o comenzaba sus "vacaciones". Ese día, Eric además de cocinar supliendo a Zaid tenia que encargarse del lavado de platos debido a hace meses renuncio el ultimo empleado encargado de eso... era otra noche típica de aseo para él.

Eric resoplo como si no hubiera un mañana dejando el ultimo plato sobre el estante en vertical para luego tirarse al suelo con los brazos abiertos. Siempre siendo dramático...

\- Aaaaagh! Maldicion!... justo en una temporada de cientos de clientes turísticos a Zaid se le ocurre renunciar... Al menos se hubiera quedado a dar una mano por cortesía!

Daniel pasaba la escoba al rededor de Eric dejando la silueta de su amigo en el suelo dibujada con polvo. Luego resopló en desaprobación.

\- Por cortesía deberías levantarte para que termine de barrer...

\- Por cortesía me encantaría que dieran un helado gigante de quince sabores diferentes pero nuestro "ex" cheff no esta presente y la maquina de helados esta estropeada! - Contesto Eric muy desafiante alzando su puño.

Daniel cerro los ojos y se apoyo sobre la escoba tratando de dormir por unos segundos.

\- Ya te dije que debíamos cerrar por hoy al menos, incluso podríamos estar ahora cenando lo que sea que Suzu haya cocinado en el orfanato. Estoy seguro que la abuela Magg nos hubiera invitado si no fuera por que tenemos "responsabilidades".

Eric giro su cabeza hasta la estatua durmiente de Daniel.

\- Estas seguro de que ella les preparó la cena? … Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo su comida. - Contesto nostálgico.

Daniel no respondió. Se limitó a asentir silenciosamente mientras se tomaba el descanso.

\- Eh, Daniel. También planeas irte de Zafire pronto?

\- Quizás. - Contestó secamente. - Por qué lo preguntas?

\- La verdad es que yo no tengo intenciones de quedarme mucho mas tiempo. Incluso Eliz maneja mejor el Gerber que yo.

\- Cual es tu punto? - Pregunto Daniel sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- Sabes que hice los exámenes para cadete de policía hace unas semanas...

\- Si. Pero no mencionaste mas sobre eso.

\- Ajá... resulta que.. inexplicablemente me rechazaron. Incluso teniendo todos los avales aprobados. - Eric se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra una heladera. - A lo que voy es que resultó ser tan raro como lo que les sucedió a Fran y Zaid en sus entrevistas para Aleph Industries, por que...

Eric busca entre sus bolsillos y retira un papel doblado por la mitad. Luego de hacerle una señal se lo da a Daniel que aun se sostenía sobre su escoba.

"Estimado Señor Eric... desde Aleph Industries nos place informarle que...

(...)

Considere esta oportunidad como única y que nos encantaría contar con sus servicios...

(...)

Y por eso precisamente deseamos que nos de su respuesta lo mas pronto posible.

Atte: Dirección General de Reclutamiento – Aleph Industries"

Daniel frunció el entrecejo.

\- Esto suena a como si hubieras cometido un delito y te llamaran a juicio.

\- Por eso mismo no se si tomármelo enserio o no. Es mas, la carta llego un días después de que me rechazaran. Por lo menos todo esto es sospechoso.

Daniel suspiro retirándole importancia, y respondió dándole calma al asunto.

\- Bueno, después de todo la economía de Zafire y sus ciudades hermanas depende casi al cien por cien de Aleph. - Deslizo en un largo bostezo soltando también la carta para que caiga al suelo como un papel inservible.

Eric molesto se arrojo al suelo para atraparla.

\- Si no te interesa no deberías tirar así las cosas!

\- Eh?... Y se supone que a ti te interesa?

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. Eric buscaba que responder exactamente debido a que le costaba pensar trabajar para la empresa que aborrecía. No había problemas con que hiciera chistes sobre el tema que atacaran a Fran o Zaid por ser precisamente amigos. Pero ahora que él piense seriamente sobre Aleph...

\- Escuche rumores... de que las cosas en Atlantida se ponen de apoco mas y mas tensas debido al conflicto entre tribus. Será por eso que buscasen personal encargado de la seguridad. Y se habran enterado que soy una clase heroe para que necesiten mi ayuda! - Grito entusiasmado mirando al techo lleno manchas viejas de comida.

\- …..zz...ZZZ

Daniel se había quedado dormido a mitad de la profunda explicación de Eric. Eso hizo que se alterara y necesitase una dura reprimenda. Eric corrió hasta un esquina para recoger una escoba de pie corto y la abalanzó contra la cabeza de Daniel.

\- Iaaaagh!- Aulló Eric.

Se escuchó un golpe hueco y como se fracturaba un hueso. El piso se manchó de sangre y comida luego de que se caigan un par de ollas calientes luego de que sufrieran un impacto de escoba.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Daniel gritó de dolor, casi llanto. Eric soltaba un par de risas por la emoción del momento.

\- Maldición Eric! Acababa de limpiar el piso y tu vienes a desparramar el guiso de cabeza de cerdo!

Grito Daniel muy enojado mientras sostenía su escoba en vertical. Habia bloqueado el ataque de Eric con facilidad usando su mano derecha como balanza hacia arriba. La escoba de Eric había girado en sentido a las ollas con comida y chocó la que contenía la cena de los empleados de esa noche. Daniel se cabreó al ver la pobre cabeza de cerdo a mitad cocer partida a la mitad mirándolo con ojos tristes, casi diciendo "Yo solo quería que me comieran".

-: Y ahora qué demonios vamos a comer!? No está Zaid para que nos salve y dudo mucho de que tengas ganas de preparar algo!

\- Suenas más preocupado ahora que cuando te hablaba hace unos instantes.

\- Y eso que!?

\- Que en todo caso es tu culpa y de tus clases de kendo. - Respondió Eric mientras le apuntaba con su escoba. - Hubieras recibido el golpe sin miramientos...

\- Qué culpa tiene el Kendo y el pobre cerdo? - Gritó Daniel muy triste.

\- Pues todo!

Eric volvió a lanzarse contra Daniel moviendo la escoba de arriba a abajo. Él volvió a bloquear sosteniendo su escoba sobre su cabeza y realizó un impulso con ambos brazos para empujar a Eric hacia atrás. Oficialmente la pelea ya había comenzado.

\- Pagaras Eric!

Daniel respondió con un sablazo diagonal que Eric logro esquivar sin problemas, pero Daniel volvió a atacar desde el ángulo contrario y Eric tuvo que interponer la madera a mitad de su camino.

Eric lograba bloquear bien los ataques de Daniel debido a que ambos practicaban desde niños. Mas por ayudar a Daniel que por otra cosa Eric sabia usar una "espada" pero no dominaba ninguna técnica en particular. Aun así los golpes secos de las escobas no dejaban de sonar.

\- Vaya, mejoraste un montón. Sin duda podrías participar en torneos internacionales.

\- Lo dice quien solo sabe defender? - Arremetió Daniel a su provocación.

Daniel giró sobre si mismo y empuño su escoba en horizontal para dar una estocada hacia el centro de Eric. Este dio un paso a un costado pasando la escoba a su mano derecha para deslizar a un lado el ahincó de Daniel. Este terminó pasando de largo.

\- Jeje...- Eric instintivamente miró otra vez hacia adelante para solo notar cómo se acercaba volando un trozo grande de metal. - Eh?

El proyectil le impacto justo entre los ojos y Eric cayó rendido al suelo. Se pudo escuchar el golpe de su cuerpo contra las cerámicas del piso. Daniel miró incrédulo como Eric caía y grito espantado hacia dónde provino el disparo. A Eric lo había golpeado con una sartén...

\- Que demo...!? - No pudo terminar la frase y vio como una segunda sartén de hierro se dirigía hacia su estomago. - Ugh..uaggh!...

La sartén cayó a sus pies y Daniel terminó arrodillado mirando estúpidamente a la figura que tenía en frente.

\- E...elizabeth? - Luego de eso vio como el puño veloz de una chica se acercaba a toda velocidad. Luego de eso, la cortina se cerro y todo fue oscuridad.

Daniel voló hacia atrás dando un giro y arrastrando su rostro contra el piso para terminar tendido en el suelo sin moverse.

Eliz era una chica muy responsable y autoritaria, ideal para el puesto de cabeza en cualquier tipo de negocio. En fisico era en lo único en que se parecía a su primo Eric por que sin duda era ella la que constantemente tenia los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Y sus ataques de rabia? Eran comunes en esa cocina si no otra persona con el titulo de "Chef" para poner algo de orden.

Eliz mantenía sus brazos cruzados y rebotaba su pie contra el piso impaciente.

\- Que demonios se supone que están haciendo par de imbéciles!? - El grito de Eliz hizo vibrar las estanterías. Tanto Daniel como Eric se sintieron atemorizados.

Eric fue el primero en levantarse para pedir perdón, agachando la cabeza firmemente en paralelo a las baldosas blancas manchadas con salsa y sesos de cerdo.

\- Elizabeth-sama, prima querida, jefa suprema del universo de las pasteles y restaurantes! Nosotros solo...

\- Ustedes que!? - Anticipó ella mientras le propinaba un codazo en su espalda para volverlo a tirar el suelo violentamente? - Acaso juegan a los samuráis del siglo quinto usando el material de trabajo!? A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE HACER EL TONTO EN UNA COCINA DE PRESTIGIO!?

Daniel tímidamente miro hacia arriba para responder. Su cabeza estaba justo debajo del pie de Eliz.

\- De hecho los samuráis surgieron en el siglo decim... - Se detuvo luego al darse de que Elizabeth aun llevaba consigo el uniforme de trabajo con falda.

\- Khg... Que estas mirando, maldito pervertido? - Le preguntó ella desde arriba donde su figura se tornaba oscura por estar justo debajo de la iluminación. Sus ojos eran siniestramente blancos.

Daniel rápidamente pego su cara contra el suelo y soltando palabras rápidas una tras otra.

Daniel: De hecho, se acentuaron a finales del siglo doce luego de las Guerras Genpei cuando se instauro un gobierno militar bajo la figura del shogun! Y así surgieron conflictos políticos que llevaron a varios estados a guerra hasta que llegó el Shogunato Tokugawa, de quien paradójicamente lucho por la reducción de los privilegios de la clase guerra hasta que desaparecieron en...

Eliz: Y a ti quien te pregunto eso!? - Le interrumpió propinándole un fuerte pisotón en su espalda para que se callara.

Eliz estaba hirviendo en ira. Y no era para menos, las únicas dos personas encargadas de mantener en buen estado a últimas horas el restaurante no eran precisamente los mas responsables.

\- Se supone que deberían ser personas de respeto por estar trabajando apenas terminaron de estudiar y solo se dedican a holgazanear y crear problemas! Pareciera que soy la única adulta aquí presente.

Eric se apoyo contra la pared y levanto sus brazos para calmar a Eliz.

-: Si, si.. lo sentimos mucho! Es que discutíamos sobre un tema importante sobre nuestro futuro y entonces...

Eliz apretó su puño contra su mano contraria, amenazando que iba a propinar un nuevo golpe.

\- Y entonces fue alli cuando la cabeza de cerdo muy inspirada decidió dejar de ser nuestra cena para cumplir su sueño de ser decoración de piso... verdad?

\- Eeeestoooo... - Eric trago saliva y observo la cabeza del pobre animal, cuyos ojos lo miraban y su boca estúpidamente abierta soltaban una sonrisa burlona.

\- Es cierto Eliz-sama! La culpa entera es de Eric y sus discursos inspiradores! - Contesto Daniel señalando a su amigo con el dedo muy injustamente.

\- Traidor! - Respondio Eric muy molesto. - Que tu tambien tienes la culpa!

\- Que los dos están en falta y sancionados! - Termino de responder Eliz alzando el cucharón gigante de plata que se encontraba anteriormente dentro de la olla en el suelo.

Luego de propinar los dos últimos golpes de castigo para ambos terminó su sentencia solemne.

\- Será mejor que vayan ambos corriendo a la tienda de comida rápida antes de que cierre o tendré que corregirlos aun mas.

\- Si señora! - Respondieron ambos levantándose firme y saludando.

\- Y tu, cerdo samurai. - Dirigiéndose a Daniel. - Si la ven cerrada entrégale al dueño esta nota de mi parte para que los atienda. No no le abrirá a dos monos para que merodeen su tienda sin confiar en quien los envía.

\- Si señora! - Aceptando la nota escrita velozmente por Eliz.

\- Ahora vayan... voy a limpiar el desastre que dejaron par de monos.

Ambos salieron corriendo desde el restaurante hacia la tienda de comida rapida que se encontraba colina abajo. Eliz continuo maldiciendo mientras limpiaba el desastre.

A esas horas nocturnas casi nadie circulaba por las calles iluminadas por naranjas farolas, salvo por oficiales de seguridad haciendo su recorrido rutinario. No había necesidad de pensar en algun peligro cerca en absoluto. Salvo por simple vandalismo de puros jóvenes casi no existía el delito en las ciudades "piedras preciosas", llamadas así por sus nombres referencia a joyas de ese tipo.

Zaid subía por el camino principal a la colina mayor de Zafire, lugar del cual se podía tener una vista irremplazable de Zafire e incluso de sus ciudades hermanas de fondo a lo lejos.

A lo lejos se escuchaban rápidos y ruidosos pasos, mas bien pisadas o zancadas de animal. Animales con zapatillas por supuesto.

Zaid: Eh?

"Maldición corre mas rápido"

"Pero si es tu culpa que suframos por esto"

"Eso da igual, si llegamos tarde Eliz nos hervirá vivos!"

"Ugh, si no tomo un respiro me voy a hervir yo mismo"

"Solo corre!"

Dos sombras pasaron a un lado de Zaid sin prestarle atención y continuaron corriendo calle abajo. La ruta que había tomado él tenía a mitad de camino el restaurante en que antes trabajaba. Supuso que eran Daniel y Eric los que corrían debido a una urgencia.

\- Que hay con esos dos? - Se dijo a si mismo, para luego ignorar lo que fuera en que se hayan metido y continuar camino arriba.

Tardo cerca de veinte minutos terminar lo que quedaba de recorrido. El último tramo era una cresta en forma de caracol hasta llegar a un muy iluminado mirador. El punto más alto de la ciudad, siempre mantenido limpio, guardaba un completo silencio ahora que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba durmiendo en sus casas. Aquel lugar era frecuentado por muchos niños y jóvenes en época de rebeldía para escapar por unos momentos de los fastidiosos adultos.

\- Al menos de noche es más sereno...

Zaid se sentó en una banca justo debajo de la farola mas próxima y sin perder tiempo abrió el libro para repasar el informe escondido entre sus páginas. Repasó rápidamente cada título y subtitulo entre resoplos tratando de memorizar cada tema que suponía discutir. Observo muchos diagramas y las innumerables anotaciones aclaratorias escritas a mano.

"Habilidades sobrehumanas" (...) "Hipótesis sobre capacidades psíquicas"

Un dibujo de un ser humano hecho literalmente con palitos y globos.

"Exposición directa a las rocas alquímicas"

La expresión "rocas alquímicas" muchas veces aparecía tachada y reemplazada por "piedra filosofal". No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cada vez que leía "filosofal".

\- Piedra filosofal, filosofal, filosofal... filosofal. Parece un manifiesto de magia negra y ocultismo más que un texto científico.

Pese a su afición a la alquimia, Zaid tenía en claro que ciertas cosas sin duda debían ser imposibles aun con toda la fe del mundo puesta en ello. Una piedra mística que concede milagros o poder infinito, o el legendario elixir de la vida que te permite vivir eternamente o por lo menos quinientos años sin dejar una arruga...

\- Por favor... ni siquiera se porque estoy leyendo esto en serio.

Zaid cerró repentinamente el libro y lo aplastó contra la banca a un lado de él. Se sintió extrañamente vacío por un instante. Se negaba a tomarse en serio ese supuesto informe, pensaba que quizás Noel le había jugado una broma. "No estaría mal si así fuera. Al menos mejor que las bromas de Suzu"

Sin embargo no podía evitar no dejar de pensar en ello. Si con sus propias manos podía manipular al menos un poco la materia y energía tal cual un proceso alquímico como corresponde; encender una bombilla de luz a la distancia, quemar papel sin ayuda de ninguna chispa, hervir un vaso de agua usando solamente...

\- MALDICION!

Grito a todo pulmón. Se levantó enfadado de su asiento y se acercó al andamio de apoyo al lado del risco que miraba la ciudad. Pateo el acero frío con su pie y resopló.

\- Solo me la pase jugando al niño alquimista todo este tiempo.

El mirador quedó en silencio unos momentos. La tranquilidad solamente interrumpida por el canto de los grillos escondidos entre los pastos a los alrededores.

Zaid soltó una risa irónica sin dejar de mirar las luces artificiales más abajo.

\- Y si solo soy otro "futuro incierto"? Je... no estaría mal darme cuenta ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su mano derecha apoyada sobre el frío metálico comenzó a temblar. Vibraba de miedo debido a sus propias palabras. Apoyo su otra mano firme encima para controlarse.

"Lo que tienes no es miedo, si no puro sueño. Necesitas descansar"

\- Que...? Que cosa?

Miro a su alrededor alterado. A su derecha había un hombre mayor que él a unos seis o siete pasos aspirando de su cigarrillo. Por su apariencia no debía tener mas del doble de edad que Zaid, pero la luces de las farolas no alcanzaban al mirador por lo que apenas notó que llevaba puesto un delantal blanco bastante arruinado. Esas arrugas y manchas grises no se podían disimilar en la oscuridad.

"A caso... ha estado alli todo el tiempo?" Se preguntó mirando al sujeto a su costado.

Zaid bostezó inesperadamente, sintiendo como el temblor de su mano se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Comenzaba a tener frío producto del sueño.

\- Si.. debe ser eso. - Respondió sin querer continuar la conversación.

Los grillos continuaron cantando durante diez minutos. El sujeto terminó de aspirar por ultima vez su cigarrillo y arrojo el resto al suelo para aplastarlo bajo su zapato. Rápidamente busco desde el bolsillo de su delantal su caja de cigarros y retiro uno nuevo. Del otro bolsillo saco un pequeño chisquero plateado e intento encenderlo.

Chiick.

Chiick

Chiick chiick.

Se negaba a emitir llama alguna.

Zaid se acercó lentamente y busco entre sus bolsillos algo que sirviera. Encontró un folleto explicativo sobre los exámenes de Aleph I. Cortó un trozo y lo acerco al sujeto quien lo miró extrañado.

\- Esto servirá.

\- Uh?

"Transmutar" pronuncio en su mente para sentir como un cosquilleo recorría desde su nuca hasta su brazo, su mano y sus dedos, alcanzando el trozo de papel. Chispas blancas saltaron desde los dedos quemando el papel en varias partes. Dos segundos mas tarde la mitad del papel se quemaba en un fuerte color naranja. El extraño no vacilo para usar el fuego como encendedor y logró prender su nuevo cigarro. Luego apartó la mirada para soltar una fuerte bocanada de humo. Zaid dejo caer lo que quedaba del trozo de papel en llamas para apagarlo con su pie.

\- Uuuuuugggfff... Gracias. - Respondió el viejo tras una humarada larga.

\- De nada.

El viejo le acercó su caja de cigarros buscando compartirlos pero Zaid los rechazo amablemente dando a entender que no fumaba y no le interesaba empezar a hacerlo.

\- Je.. ya veo.

\- Que cosa? - Se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta creyendo que opinaría sobre rechazar un cigarro.

\- Eres fanático de la alquimia. Aunque no te terminas de convencer a ti mismo. - Contestó el extraño para sopresa de Zaid.

Zaid quedó en silencio.

\- Créeme, aunque parezca estúpido no rechaces tu sueños o ambiciones. No tenerlos SI te convierte en un "futuro incierto". Nunca sabes cuándo puedes sorprenderte a ti mismo si trabajar o estudias para ello.

\- Acaso pasea por la noche dándole consejos a extraños?

Eso hizo que el viejo estallara de risa. Era una risa jubilosa, llena de expiraciones graves y catarro seco provocado por años de inhalar humo de tabaco.

\- Jajajajejejeje. Acaso tu paseas buscando extraños para encenderles cigarros?

Una buena respuesta de contraataque. Le dejo en claro en que no había nada de malo en seguir charlando un poco. "¿Acaso de verdad había algún peligro en conversar con otra persona buscando reflexionar?" le faltó añadir. Despues de todo para eso mismo iba la mayoría de las personas a aquel mirador a horas en que no hubiera mucha gente armando jaleo.

\- Da igual, niño. Solo que me pareció verte trastornado por algo. No tienes que hacerle caso a un viejo nostálgico de cuarenta años.

Haciendo caso al último comentario dejó que el sonido del silencio continuara reinando. Respirando el frío aire allí arriba, imposible de comparar con el calor inaguantable de los días de sol.

(…)

\- Solo que... se acercan días duros. Y venir aquí me despeja la mente. - Comentó tras un soplido cargado de humo.

\- Si... siento que tendré también días duros muy pronto.

\- Entonces no renuncies niño. A lo que sea que tengas, no dejes de aferrarte.

(…)

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos mirando a la nada.

El viejo cuarentón soltó un bostezo lleno de humo y apagó su segundo cigarro. Se dio media vuelta en dirección al sendero para bajar de la colina.

\- Hasta luego Zaid. No te olvides del libro que te regalo Noel. Seria una lastima que se perdiese.

\- …..Si... Lo que diga viejo...

Zaid volvió a bostezar. Comenzaban a picarle los ojos por el cansancio. Los grillos tenían un efecto somnifero bastante potente al igual que el viento frío.

\- Aunque... si debería agradecerle mañana a Noel.

(…)

\- Espera... que!?

Se dio vuelta buscando a aquel sujeto cuando se percató de lo que dijo al despedirse. Corrió hasta la banca en la que hace minutos se había sentado para recoger el libro. El informe seguía adentro. Lo apretó con ambas manos con fuerza para asegurarse de que lo que paso no fue un sueño.

Levantó la mirada y la dirigió otra vez hacia el mirador. El ultimo cigarrillo que tiro el sujeto aun desprendía humo y a un costado el trozo de papel que uso yacía la mitad chamuscado.

Suspiró y se rasco la nuca, muy confundido.

\- Como demonios supo eso!?

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
